


all of the universes

by trouvqille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miya Atsumu-centric, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/pseuds/trouvqille
Summary: Out of all the universes, out of every scenario there could be, out of a trillion possibilities, Miya Atsumu was given the best one.He gets to be in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 349





	all of the universes

**Author's Note:**

> this is my love letter to sakusa kiyoomi

The idea that there is a possibility for there to be millions of different universes paralleling and racing alongside each other, showcasing completely different scenarios where anything could happen, anything could be different.

The idea appealed greatly to Atsumu.

It was fun, imagining the different scenarios he himself may encounter, what kind of weird lives he could be experiencing, what would it be like to live without a twin or whether across them all fatty tuna would stay as his favourite food.

He believes that would be the case, imagining any other type of dish as his ultimate choice for food made a shiver crawl down his spine. Absolutely not.

However, as he sits on his couch, which was an apartment warming gift from his parents that he has yet to get rid of, he scrolls rather aimlessly through his Instagram feed, as much as this grand concept of alternate worlds appeals him, he decides he is rather content with his own.

His own world.

The moment the thought graces his mind he glances up, gaze falling upon a slouched figure who stood in the connected kitchen drinking coffee and reading a newspaper which was strewn across the countertop. The domestic scene displayed before him brought Atsumu’s lips into a small smile, soft and full of adoration which he was sure was evident across his entire face, probably even his entire body.

His body practically exudes love for Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Sometimes he feels as though it was going to manifest itself into some type of physical form, it thrummed so strongly through his body and under his skin, filling up every crevice that it could reach and even then if it couldn’t reach it would force itself in and rest there.

Love that made him so full, he could barely remember what his life was like before it accepted a grouchy wing spiker into its midst.

Kiyoomi flicks the page, the rustling snapping Atsumu back from his lovesick staring and his partner makes a disgruntled noise at whatever he was reading, furrowing his eyebrow and using the tip of his finger to trace the ink words in front of him, sometimes he would mutter them quietly as he read.

_God, he is so beautiful._

Ethereal really, even if the man weren’t opposed to the touch of other people, he still looked so untouchable that no one would even dare approach him anyway. Atsumu often lies awake in bed at the depth of night, with his mind reeling over how this was a possibility, how did he find someone who looked like they had been carved out of marble and more importantly how the hell did he manage to convince them to like a jackass such as himself.

He has gone back to gazing.

The black curls cascaded so gently down his face, so much more pristine and neater compared to how they were in high school, just a blob on the top of his head really. Atsumu finds both equally enticing, or maybe he just has a bias.

Nobody had ever come close to the level at which Atsumu placed his partner, he couldn’t picture himself loving a single human more than the man stood in front of him. He finds himself thinking about the exact moment he fell for him, or if there was even a moment, it was more of a collection of moments that lead to the inevitable conclusion. He was helpless to resist, who wasn’t.

Perhaps all of this started festering with a small crush on the mysterious Itachiyama ace whom he first met properly at the All Japan Youth Training camp. He wouldn’t have counted the Inter-High Finals as a meeting, everyone too focused on the ball and kicking ass. However, when put in the correct setting, he couldn’t help but observe the air of caution and apprehension that trailed behind wherever the spiker went.

Of course, Atsumu tried to impress him, tried to gain his attention and approval but it was all just brushed off with glares and grunts. He set to the curly-haired ace just a bit more than the other players on his team and would always seek the others opinion on his sets, just more glares and grunts was the response he got.

Another smile toys at Atsumu’s lips, maybe in one of those other universes the two of them would’ve gotten along and he would have had more time to spend with Kiyoomi.

He sighs, they have the rest of their lives, or so he hopes, and yet it doesn’t feel like enough. He yearns for centuries; he wants nothing more than to wake up wrapped in those strong arms for the remainder of the days the earth had left. Until the sun explodes or until humanity runs out of air or whatever the downfall of the human race may be, he wants to spend it all with who he would say is the love of his life, utterly and disgustingly cheesy, he knows, but it is nothing but the truth.

Love is the way Kiyoomi will always without a doubt have a coffee ready for him when he rises in the morning, the way he will reassuringly massage the hair at the nape of his neck during a timeout in a game, the way he will gently pry Atsumu’s hands away from his face whenever he is having a rough day and then proceed to leave the lightest of kisses trailing his hands, his wrists, his arms, everywhere, continuing only until he gets a small huff and smile from Atsumu.

Kiyoomi loves Atsumu, he has absolutely no doubt about that.

And Atsumu loves Kiyoomi.

So much that he feels as if he has a permanent knot in his chest, tugging at stupid little things like when he sees his partner cooing at a dog in the streets, or when he has had a bit too much to drink on a team outing and the faintest of blush dusts his cheeks and his words carrying a small slur that makes him so open and so stupidly adorable, or when on the scarce occasion Atsumu is the first to wake and he gets to witness his partner coming to life with small yawns and big stretches.

He is so happy, he would not trade anything for what he has now, no matter what Osamu tells him when they are both on their deathbeds, he knows that his twin's life could not in a million years compare to the constant warmth he feels every single day. Nothing can compare to Kiyoomi, because he is incomparable, on another realm, completely out of their reach but somehow Atsumu gets to spend his life with him.

Atsumu loves Kiyoomi more than anything.

More than fatty tuna.

More than volleyball.

But what he does love is playing volleyball with Kiyoomi.

He is a sight to be held whenever he slams the ball with a flawless spike, he becomes almost like an angel, flying through the sky and Atsumu forgets he is even real for the split second before he lands gracefully back on the floor with a squeak of his trainers.

Setting the ball to him feels like home, Atsumu has never felt so alive when playing this sport as he does when he is playing with Kiyoomi, nothing beats the satisfaction of seeing the evident proof that they work so well together, that they were made for each other. It makes him want to prove it, again and again, and again. He is mine, we are unstoppable, and nothing is going to get in between us because our love runs that deeply, that strongly that we are inseparable, on the court and in life.

When Atsumu focuses himself back in on the real world, the object of his thoughts has tossed the now finished newspaper to the side and was walking towards him, now with two cups of coffee in his grasp. Sipping his one lightly, Kiyoomi offers the other to Atsumu.

“Here, love.” Even after all this time, Atsumu can feel the heat crawl up his neck at the name.

“Thank ya.” It comes out in a mutter, as he fights back yet another smile.

His partner gracefully drops onto the couch next to him and reaches for the remote, flicking on the news and settling in. Wordlessly, he rests his arm across the backrest and Atsumu jumps eagerly into his side, resting his head on Kiyoomi’s shoulder and lightly wrapping his arms around his waist. In return, he gets firm fingers grazing through his hair, he sighs in content, attempting to focus in on the news anchor who was droning on about politics.

He never really paid attention to the news, the only times he would were when their mother had it playing on the radio during the drive to and from school, or when his parents would discuss it across the table at dinner, even then he would be too busy flinging his food at Osamu or drawing a smiley face on the steamed-up car window.

Kiyoomi on the other hand, was a news fanatic, always wanting to know about the current state of the world and such. To Atsumu’s complete and utter surprise, his partner also indulges himself in the odd gossip news as well, this was discovered when Kiyoomi fact-checked him on the exact date of a celebrity couples break up and it had Atsumu gaping at him like a goldfish.

There’s a lot of habits which Atsumu has somehow caught himself doing over the last few years, ever since a curly-haired asshole walked into the MSBY Black Jackals try-outs and somehow made Atsumu fall in love with him after a single teasing comment and another one of those familiar glares.

He was doomed from the start.

He didn’t even notice that he had begun carrying around a handkerchief, or that he had started washing his hands much more regularly than he used to and those anti-bacterial hand wipes that had found his way into his bag, he barely remembers picking them up on his weekly shop and chucking them into his basket.

Kiyoomi had ingrained himself into Atsumu’s head without even trying, he found he was accommodating for someone who was barely in his life outside of practice.

It came as a shock to everyone, well everyone inside the gym locker room at the time which was an embarrassing amount for such an affair, when Kiyoomi grabbed Atsumu by the neck and smashed their lips together after Atsumu had given the other a pack of masks from his bag when Kiyoomi realised he had run out and had started to panic.

The first thing said after was Kiyoomi mumbling,

“I saw you brush your teeth after practice, I wouldn’t have done that otherwise.”

Another newly acquired habit.

Atsumu had been speechless, lips tingling and wanting to drag the other back in for another, but he was aware of the lingering gazes from fellow nosy teammates.

“I would like to take you out for dinner. After practice. Now.”

Atsumu had felt like crying when he gargled out some type of coherent confirmation, he could have sworn he was about to explode from how red he had felt, a blush was spreading across his entire body and his mouth hung open as Kiyoomi continued getting changed; looping his – Atsumu’s mask over his face.

The date went well, so did the next and the one after that and also the one after that and every single one that had occurred had been beyond what Atsumu had thought of when connecting romance and Sakusa Kiyoomi. Gone was the moodiness and the constantly annoyed expression, replaced by a soft, teasing, and gentle person who would never let Atsumu pay and would constantly ask to make sure Atsumu was comfortable and happy. As if Atsumu was the one with a fear of germs.

They learnt about each other, in every single way, they took care of each other and their lives were so connected that by this point it was hard for Atsumu to see where one of them began and the other ended.

It had only been two years, the best god damn years of his life he may add, but the feelings he caught have only grown stronger, have only piled and piled until they overflowed and now it's just a constant stream of love and utter happiness, all directed for one person.

That person was currently enticing him out of his daze with a gentle press of their lips.

Atsumu hummed happily, leaning up to gain better access and unlacing his arms in order to get his fingers threaded through those luscious curls.

Kiyoomi kissed like he did everything else, with determination and forwardness.

He seems to have achieved his intended goal as he pulls back, leaving a pouting Atsumu behind, Kiyoomi smiles lovingly at him.

“You were lost in thought. Where did you go?”

“M’just thinkin’ about you, Omi. Nothin’ new.” He got a chuckle for that.

“Do you want to think about where we should go for lunch?”

It was one of their rare days off from practice.

“Can we just stay ‘ere and order? Want ta just eat shit and cuddle with ya.”

He felt the amused huff against his cheeks more than he heard it, gazing at the face in front of him a wave of affection coursed through him as he took in Kiyoomi’s smile and the way his eyes practically sparkled as he held his stare.

“Of course, let me go get some takeout menus.” Kiyoomi got ready to get up, not before pressing a gentle kiss to Atsumu’s forehead.

“Love you. So much.”

“Love ya too, yer big softie.” Kiyoomi just let out another huff before trailing back into the kitchen and pulling open the dedicated takeout menu drawer, rifling through it with a concentration expression plastered on his face.

Out of all the universes, out of every scenario there could be, out of a trillion possibilities, Miya Atsumu was given the best one.

He gets to be in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @omikuyn  
> or even insta if ya fancy it @trouvqille  
> <3


End file.
